ZZ Top Concerts 2010s
2010 April 23, 2010 The Oil Palace, Tyler, TX April 24, 2010 Ford Park, Beaumont, TX April 25, 2010 The Backyard at Bee Cave, Austin, TX (1st show at the new location) April 29, 2010 Sunfest, West Palm Beach, FL April 30, 2010 King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL May 4, 2010 Times Union Center Performing Arts Moran Theatre, Jacksonville, FL May 5, 2010 Civic Center, Columbus, GA May 7, 2010 Riverfest Amphitheatre, Little Rock, AR May 8, 2010 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA May 9, 2010 BancorpSouth Arena, Tupelo, MS May 18, 2010 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL May 20-21, 2010 Via Funchal, Sao Paulo, BRA May 23, 2010 Pepsi Onstage, Porto Alegre, BRA May 26, 2010 Luna Park, Buenos Aires, ARG May 28, 2010 Indianapolis 500, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, IN (Carb Day) May 29, 2010 Pryor, OK (Rocklahoma) June 5, 2010 Thunderbird Stadium, Vancouver, BC June 8, 2010 RecPlex, Cranbrook, BC June 11, 2010 Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB June 15, 2010 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB June 16, 2010 Community Auditorium, Thunder Bay, ON June 19, 2010 Belleville, ON (Big Music Fest, supported by Collective Soul, Finger Eleven, Big Sugar, Gord Downie and the Country of Miracles, Karl Wolf & Danny Fernandes) June 22, 2010 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN (Nashville Rising Flood Benefit) June 23, 2010 US Cellular Coliseum, Bloomington, IL (supported by Backyard Tire Fire) June 24, 2010 Heritage Landing, Muskegon, MI (Muskegon Summer Celebration) June 25-26, 2010 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest, supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) June 26, 2010 Toyota Park, Bridgeview IL (Crossroads Guitar Festival, with Eric Clapton, BB King, Robert Cray, Jimmie Vaughn, Jeff Beck, Steve Winwood, Buddy Guy, Sheryl Crow, Derek Trucks, Susan Tedeschi, Doyle Bramhall II and many others) July 2, 2010 Skånevik Bluesfestival, NOR July 3, 2010 Puistoblues Festival, Jarvenpaa, FIN July 5, 2010 Place du Palais, Monaco Royal Palace Grounds, Monte Carlo, MON July 6, 2010 Le Zenith de Toulouse, FRA July 8, 2010 Arenes de Bayonne, FRA July 9, 2010 Arenes de Nîmes, Nîmes, FRA (supported by Joe Bonamassa) July 10, 2010 Locarno, SUI (Moon & Stars Festival) July 12, 2010 Ippodromo Delle Capannella, Rome, ITY July 13, 2010 Piazza Napoleone, Licca, ITY July 14, 2010 iazza Sul Brenta, Villa Contarina, Padova, ITY July 15, 2010 Castello Sforzesco, Vigevano, ITY July 16, 2010 Esplanade du lac, Aix-les-Bains, Lyon, FRA (Musilac Festival, with Peter Doherty, Gogol Bordello & Pony Pony Run Run) July 18, 2010 Big Box Concert Hall, Kempten, GRR July 19, 2010 Zenith de Strasbourg, Eckbolsheim, FRA July 20, 2010 Grote Markt, Tienen, BEL (Suikerrock Kick-off, with John Fogerty, Ray Manzarek & Robby Krieger) July 22, 2010 Zenith de Nantes, FRA July 24, 2010 Victoria Park, London, ENG (High Voltage Festival) July 31, 2010 Tumbleweed Concert Arena, Stillwater, OK August 1, 2010 Snowden Grove Amphitheater, Southaven, MS August 4, 2010 Clearfield County Fair, Clearfield, PA August 6, 2010 Mississippi Valley Fairgrounds Grandstand, Davenport, IA (Mississippi Valley Fair) August 7, 2010 Crystal Grand Music Theater, Wisconsin Dells, WI August 9, 2010 Buffalo Chip Campground, Sturgis, SD (supported by Buckcherry) August 10, 2010 Sioux Empire Fairgrounds, Sioux Falls, SD August 13, 2010 Peppermill Wendover Casino, West Wendover, NV August 14, 2010 Ironstone Vineyards Amphitheatre, Murphys, CA August 15, 2010 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (Orange County Fair) August 19, 2010 Route 66 Casino, Rio Puerco, NM August 20-21, 2010 Las Vegas Hilton Theater, Las Vegas, NV August 22, 2010 Cactus Pete, Jackpot, NV August 24, 2010 Antelope Valley Fairgrounds, Lancaster, CA August 25, 2010 Wente Vineyards, Livermore, CA August 27, 2010 Oregon State Fair & Expo Center, Salem, OR August 29, 2010 Mountain View Plaza, Snoqualmie, WA September 2, 2010 Avila Beach, CA (Avila Beach Music Festival) September 3, 2010 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA September 4, 2010 Del Mar Racetrack, Del Mar, CA September 5, 2010 Aquarius Casino Resort, Laughlin, NV September 9-10, 2010 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON September 11, 2010 John Varvatos Store, New York City, NY (“John Varvatos Rocked NYC” 10 year Anniversary Party. Billy played Foxy Lady with Los Angeles cover band Camp Freddy and Dusty joins to sing Rock Me Baby) September 12-13, 2010 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY September 14, 2010 The National, Richmond, VA September 16, 2010 St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) September 17, 2010 Telluride, CO (Telluride Blues & Brews Festival. Cancelled appearance) September 18, 2010 Time Warner Cable Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, NC September 19, 2010 Kansas State Fair, Hutchinson, KS (booked, then cancelled) September 19, 2010 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) September 21, 2010 Superpages.com Center, Dallas, TX (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) September 23, 2010 BOK Center, Tulsa, OK (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) September 24, 2010 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, Woodlands, TX (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) September 26, 2010 US Airways Arena, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) September 28, 2010 Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) October 1, 2010 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) October 2, 2010 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA (supporting Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers) October 2, 2010 Meadowbrook U.S. Cellular Pavilion, Gilford, NH (cancelled) October 14, 2010 Stadthalle, Graz, AUT October 15, 2010 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI October 16, 2010 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA October 18, 2010 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL (supported by Doobie Brothers) October 19, 2010 Go Planet Coliseum, Enschede, NED (supported by Doobie Brothers) October 21, 2010 Denmark Forum, Copenhagen, DEN October 22, 2010 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE October 23, 2010 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR October 24, 2010 Annexet, Stockholm, SWE December 9, 2010 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX 2011 April 16, 2011 Hamilton, NZ (V8 Supercars) April 18, 2011 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Rose Tattoo and The Poor) April 20, 2011 Entertainment Centre, Newcastle, AUS (supported by Rose Tattoo and The Poor) April 21, 2011 Byron Bay, New South Wales, AUS (Byron Bay Bluesfest) April 23, 2011 Kwinana Beach Motorplex, Perth, AUS (supported by Rose Tattoo and The Poor) April 25, 2011 Entertainment Centre, Wollongong, AUS (supported by Rose Tattoo and The Poor) April 27-28, 2011 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS (supported by Rose Tattoo and The Poor) May 12, 2011 Intrust Bank Arena, Wichita, KS (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 13, 2011 Belton Expo Center, Belton, TX (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 14, 2011 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 15, 2011 United Spirit Arena, Lubbock, TX (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd & Drake White) May 19, 2011 Bangor Waterfront Pavilion, Bangor, ME (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 20, 2011 Tag's Budweiser Summer Stage, Big Flats, NY (postponed until July 31st) May 21, 2011 Times Union Center, Albany, NY (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 22, 2011 Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 24, 2011 Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 26, 2011 Civic Center Arena, Peoria, IL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 27, 2011 Black Oak Mountain Amphitheatre, Lampe, MO (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 28, 2011 CenturyTel Center, Bossier City, LA (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 29, 2011 The Amphitheater at the Wharf, Orange Beach, AL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) May 31, 2011 nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA June 3, 2011 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN (supported by Mic Harrison The High Score£ June 4, 2011 Botanic Garden, Memphis, TN (summer concert series) June 5, 2011 Nashville, TN June 7, 2011 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL June 8, 2011 Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Hollywood, FL June 25, 2011 OpenAir, Sursee, SUI (supported by Tempesta & Black Country Communion) June 26, 2011 Burg Abenberg, Abenberg, GER June 27, 2011 Tanzbrunnen, Koln, GER June 29, 2011 Zollhafen, Mainz, GER July 1, 2011 Zenith Arena, Lille, FRA July 2, 2011 Le château d'Hérouville, Hérouville-Saint-Clair, FRA (Festival Beauregard, with Herman Dune, Agnes Obel, Stromae, AaRON, Morcheeba & Cold War Kids) July 3, 2011 Grand Hall De Tours, Tours, FRA July 5, 2011 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA (supported by Paul Personne) July 6, 2011 Zenith D'Auvergne, Clermont-Ferrand, FRA (supported by Paul Personne) July 7, 2011 Cognac, FRA (Festival Cognac Blues Passions) July 9, 2011 Chateau De Valmy, Argeles sur mer, FRA July 10, 2011 Pinede Gould, Juan Les Pins, FRA (supported by Paul Personne) July 12, 2011 Le Dome, Marseille, FRA July 13, 2011 Pablo Espagnol, Barcelona, SPA July 15, 2011 Riviera, Madrid, SPA July 16, 2011 Teatro de la Exerquia, Cordoba, SPA July 31, 2011 Tag's Budweiser Summer Stage, Big Flats, NY (rescheduled from May 20th) August 2, 2011 ArtPark, Lewiston, NY August 3, 2011 Casino Rama, Toronto, Ontario August 5, 2011 Soaring Eagle Casino, Mount Pleasant, MI (supported by Ted Nugent) August 6, 2011 Lions Park, Greenville, WI (supported by The Crisis & Don Felder) August 7, 2011 The Venue at Horseshoe Casino, Hammond, IN August 9, 2011 Potawatomi Bingo Casino Main Stage, West Allis, WI August 11, 2011 Mystic Lake Casino, Prior Lake, MN August 12, 2011 Dakota Magic Casino, Hankinson, ND August 13, 2011 Fortune Bay Resort Casino, Tower, MN August 15, 2011 Honeywell Center, Wabash, IN August 17, 2011 Fraze Pavilion, Kettering, OH August 19, 2011 Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA August 20, 2011 Mt. Laurel Performing Arts Center, Bushkill Falls, PA August 21, 2011 Calvert Marine Museum, Solomons, MD (supported by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts) August 25, 2011 Ives Concert Park, Western CT State University, Danbury, CT August 26, 2011 MGM Grand Theater, Foxwoods Casino, Ledyard, CT August 27, 2011 Meadowbrook U.S. Cellular Pavilion, Gilford, NH August 28, 2011 NYCB Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY August 30, 2011 New Jersey Performing Arts Center, Newark, NJ August 31, 2011 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ September 3, 2011 5th Street Main Stage, Virginia Beach, Virginia (Verizon Wireless American Music Festival, with River City Gang) September 4, 2011 Harrah's Cherokee, Cherokee, NC September 23, 2011 The Joint, Hard Rock Hotel and Casino, Tulsa, OK September 28, 2011 Inn of the Mountain Gods Resort and Casino, Mescalero, NM September 30, 2011 Comerica Theatre, Phoenix, AZ October 1, 2011 Sunset Station, Henderson, NV October 2, 2011 Spotlight 29 Casino, Coachella, CA October 4, 2011 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA October 5, 2011 Paul Paul Theater, The Big Fresno Fair, Fresno, CA October 10, 2011 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO October 11, 2011 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO October 13, 2011 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 14, 2011 United Wireless Arena, Dodge City, KS (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 16, 2011 Amphitheater, Tuscaloosa, AL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 20, 2011 State Farm Arena, Hidalgo, TX (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 21, 2011 American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 22, 2011 Backyard at Bee Cave, Bee Cave, TX October 23, 2011 Laredo Energy Arena, Laredo, TX October 27, 2011 Metro Center, Rockford, IL October 28, 2011 Surf Ballroom, Clear Lake, IA (supported by Billy Lee Janey) October 29, 2011 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 30, 2011 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) November 10, 2011 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman. Billy guests with the house band) December 2-4, 2011 Platinum Theatre, Liberty of the Seas Cruise Ship, Atlantic Ocean (Rock Legends Cruise, with (2nd) George Thorogood & Outlaws, (3rd) Molly Hatchet & Johnny Winter & (4th) Steppenwolf, Marshall Tucker & Edgar Winter Band) 2012 March 8, 2012 RodeoHouston, Houston, TX May 25, 2012 Verizon Wireless Arena, Manchester, NH May 26, 2012 Trump Taj Mahal Casino Resort, Atlantic City, NJ May 27, 2012 MGM Grand Theater at Foxwoods Resort Casino, Mashantucket, CT May 30, 2012 Toyota Pavilion, Scranton, PA (cancelled) June 1, 2012 Lawrence Joel Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC June 2, 2012 Fort Bragg, Fayetteville, NC June 3, 2012 Job.com Pavilion, Fredericksburg, VA June 5, 2012 Innsbrook Pavilion, Glen Allen, VA June 6, 2012 Charter Amphitheatre, Simpsonville, SC June 8, 2012 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, Saint Augustine, FL June 9, 2012 Wind Creek Casino & Hotel, Atmore, AL (cancelled) June 10, 2012 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Alpharetta, GA June 12, 2012 Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Fort Lauderdale, FL June 15, 2012 Germain Arena, Estero, FL June 16, 2012 Universal Music Plaza Stage, Orlando, FL June 17, 2012 Tropicana Field, Saint Petersburg, FL June 19, 2012 Snowden Grove Amphitheater, Southaven, MS June 20, 2012 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN June 22, 2012 River Center, Baton Rouge, LA June 23, 2012 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, Woodlands, TX June 24, 2012 Gexa Energy Pavilion, Dallas, TX June 26, 2012 Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA June 27, 2012 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI June 29, 2012 Grand Casino, Hinckley, MN June 30, 2012 Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI July 1, 2012 Ribfest, Naperville, IL July 16, 2012 Crocus City Hall, Moscow, RUS July 17, 2012 Yubi, Saint Petersburg, RUS July 20, 2012 Saimaa Open Air, Imatra, FIN July 21, 2012 Kaisaniemi Park Festival, Helsinki, FIN July 23, 2012 Oja Slottsruin, Ystad, SWE July 24, 2012 Cricketbanen, Brondby Stadium, DEN July 26, 2012 Suikerrock, Tienen, BEL July 27, 2012 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA July 29, 2012 Guitare en Scene, Saint-Julien-en-Genevois, fra July 31, 2012 Rock Oz'Arenes, Avenches, sui August 3, 2012 Notodden Bluesfestival, nor August 11, 2012 South Point Hotel, Las Vegas, NV August 14, 2012 Bakersfield Fox Theater, Bakersfield, CA August 15, 2012 Wells Fargo Center for the Arts, Santa Rosa, CA August 17, 2012 Thunder Valley Casino, Lincoln, CA August 18, 2012 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA August 19, 2012 Sleep Train Pavilion, Concord, CA August 21, 2012 Eagle River Pavilion, Boise, ID August 22, 2012 McMenamins Edgefield Amphitheater, Edgefield, OR August 24, 2012 Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR August 25, 2012 Northern Quest Resort & Casino, Airway Heights, WA September 7, 2012 Scarborough Downs, Scarborough, ME September 8, 2012 Comcast Center, Mansfield, MA September 9, 2012 Jerry Uht Ballpark, Erie, PA September 12, 2012 Beacon Theatre, New York, NY September 14, 2012 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH September 15, 2012 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, MO September 16, 2012 Smokies Stadium, Sevierville, TN October 2, 2012 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL October 3, 2012 Civic Theatre, Akron, OH October 5, 2012 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA October 6, 2012 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD October 7, 2012 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ October 9, 2012 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY October 10, 2012 Durham Performing Arts Center, Durham, NC October 12, 2012 Paragon Casino Mari Center, Marksville, LA October 14, 2012 Von Braun Center, Huntsville, AL October 16, 2012 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO October 18, 2012 The Joint at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino, Catoosa, OK October 19, 2012 Winstar Casino, Thackerville, OK October 20, 2012 Constellation Field, Sugarland, TX October 21-22, 2012 Majestic Theater, San Antonio, TX October 25, 2012 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX October 26, 2012 Wagner Noel Performing Arts Center, Midland, TX October 27, 2012 Backyard at the Bee Cave, Bee Cave, TX October 28, 2012 Manziel Oil Palace, Tyler, TX November 1, 2012 Stranahan Theatre, Toledo, OH November 2, 2012 Main Street Armory, Rochester, NY November 3, 2012 K-Rock Center, Kingston, ON November 4, 2012 John Labatt Centre, London, ON November 7, 2012 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC November 8, 2012 Southam Hall in The National Arts Centre, Ottawa, ON November 10, 2012 Casino Rama Entertainment Centre, Rama, ON December 4, 2012 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA December 5 & 7, 2012 House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV December 8, 2012 Wild Horse Pass Casino, Chandler, AZ December 9, 2012 Anselmo Valencia Amphitheatre, Tucson, AZ 2013 March 9, 2013 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS March 12, 2013 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS March 13, 2013 Hunter Stadium, Newcastle, AUS March 15, 2013 Metro Theatre, Sydney, AUS March 17, 2013 Sidney Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, AUS March 19, 2013 Southport RSL, Gold Coast, AUS March 20, 2013 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS March 30, 2013 B.B. King's Blues Club and Grill, New York City, NY (Moving Sidewalks Reunion Show) April 28, 2013 Carson Creek Ranch Reverberation Stage, Austin, TX (6th annual Austin Psych Fest, with Moving Sidewalks, Black Angels, Roky Erickson, The King Khan & BBQ Show, White Fence, Elephant Stone & The Laurels) May 2, 2013 First Council Casino Hotel, Newkirk, OK May 3, 2013 Lucky Star Casino, Concho, OK May 4, 2013 Beale Street Music Festival, Memphis, TN May 8, 2013 Toyota Presents the Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT May 9, 2013 Mayo Performing Arts Center, Morristown, NJ May 10, 2013 Southside Electric Cooperative's Hooper Park, Crewe, VA May 11, 2013 Revel Casino, Atlantic City, NJ May 14, 2013 bergenPAC, Englewood, NJ May 15, 2013 Theater at Westbury, Westbury, NY May 17, 2013 Hampton Beach Casino, Hampton, NH May 18, 2013 Lynn Auditorium, Lynn, MA May 21, 2013 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN May 25, 2013 IP Casino Resort & Spa, Biloxi, MS June 14, 2013 Bonnaroo Festival, Manchester, TN June 18, 2013 Zenith, Paris, FRA June 19, 2013 Zenith, Rouen, FRA June 20, 2013 Zenith, Dijon, FRA June 22, 2013 Hellfest, Clisson, FRA June 24, 2013 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG June 25, 2013 O2 Apollo, Manchester, ENG June 27, 2013 Live at the Marquee, Cork, IRE June 28, 2013 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG (cancelled) June 30, 2013 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER July 1, 2013 Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER July 2, 2013 Tollwoodfestival, Munich, GER July 4, 2013 Moon and Stars Festival, Locarno, SUI July 6, 2013 Lovely Day Festivals, Wiesen, AUT July 7, 2013 Castle Clam, Linz, AUT July 8, 2013 Cez Arena, Pardubice, CZR July 10, 2013 Montreux Jazz Festival, Montreux, SUI July 12, 2013 Le Mellenium, Epernay, FRA July 13, 2013 Zottegem Festival, Zottegem, BEL July 14, 2013 Bospop Festival, Weert, NED July 28, 2013 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA July 30, 2013 Vina Robles Amphitheatre, Paso Robles, CA July 31, 2013 Sleep Train Amphitheatre, Wheatland, CA August 1, 2013 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA August 2, 2013 Soo Pass Ranch, Detroit Lakes, MN August 3, 2013 Fiddlers Green Amphitheater, Englewood, CO August 4, 2013 Buffalo Chip Campground, Sturgis, SD August 8, 2013 Kresge Auditorium, Interlochen, MI August 9-11, 14, 16-17 & 19, 2013 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 24, 2013 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO August 25, 2013 Klipsch Music Center, Indianapolis, IN August 27, 2013 Artpark, Lewiston, NY August 28, 2013 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH August 30, 2013 First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre, Tinley Park, IL August 31, 2013 Harley-Davidson 110th Anniversary, Milwaukee, WI September 1, 2013 Jacobs Pavilion at Nautica, Cleveland, OH September 4, 2013 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 6, 2013 Bethel Woods Center for the Arts, Bethel, NY September 7, 2013 First Niagara Pavilion, Burgettstown, PA September 8, 2013 Ferguson Center for the Arts, Newport News, VA September 10, 2013 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Charlotte, NC September 11, 2013 Wolf Trap Filene Center, Vienna, VA September 14, 2013 Aaron's Amphitheatre at Lakewood, Atlanta, GA September 15, 2013 Live Nation Amphitheatre at the Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL October 4, 2013 Arkansas Music Pavilion, Fayetteville, AR October 5, 2013 Horseshoe Bossier City, Bossier City, LA October 6, 2013 Gretna Heritage Festival, Gretna, LA October 8, 2013 Majestic Theater, San Antonio, TX October 9, 2013 Austin City Limits Live, Austin, TX October 13, 2013 Arizona State Fair, Phoenix, AZ October 15, 2013 Wagner Noel Performing Arts Center, Midland, TX October 17-18, 2013 The Joint at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino, Catoosa, OK (on the 17th Billy plays two songs with John Fogerty who appeared at this venue the night before) October 19, 2013 Winstar Casino, Thackerville, OK October 20, 2013 Stiefel Theatre for the Performing Arts, Salina, KS October 23, 2013 Sangamon Auditorium, Springfield, IL October 24, 2013 Horseshoe Southern Indiana, Elizabeth, IN November 6, 2013 Budweiser Gardens, London, ON November 7, 2013 Sudbury Arena, Sudbury, ON November 8, 2013 Essar Centre, Sault Ste. Marie, ON November 9, 2013 Casino Rama Entertainment Centre, Rama, ON November 11, 2013 Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON November 12, 2013 Pavilion de la Jeunesse, Quebec City, QC November 15, 2013 Twin River Event Center, Lincoln, RI November 16-17, 2013 Paramount, Huntington, NY November 18, 2013 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ November 21, 2013 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 27, 2013 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL December 28, 2013 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL December 29, 2013 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL December 31, 2013 Harrah’s Cherokee Casino Event Center, Cherokee, NC 2014 February 20, 2014 Prospera Place, Kelowna, BC March 7, 2014 Belly Up, Aspen, CO (supported by 28 North) March 8, 2014 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO (supported by 28 North) March 9, 2014 Pershing Center, Lincoln, NE March 12, 2014 MTS Centre, Winnepeg, MB March 14, 2014 Cold Lake Centre, Cold Lake, AB March 17, 2014 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB March 18, 2014 Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB March 20, 2014 Prospera Place, Kelowna, BC March 21, 2014 Save On Foods Memorial Centre, Victoria, BC March 22, 2014 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC March 23, 2014 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA March 26, 2014 Brick Breeden Fieldhouse, Bozeman, MT March 28, 2014 Peppermill Hotel & Casino, West Wendover, NV March 29, 2014 Riverside Resort Hotel & Casino, Laughlin, NV March 30, 2014 Pechanga Resort & Casino, Temecula, CA April 2, 2014 Visalia Fox Theatre, Visalia, CA April 4, 2014 Agua Caliente Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA April 5, 2014 WestWorld, Scottsdale, AZ (at Cyclefest, part of Arizona Bikeweek) June 11, 2014 Bergen, NOR (Bergenfest) June 13, 2014 Raatti Stadium, Oulu, FIN June 14, 2014 Kaisaniemen Puisto, Helsinki, FIN June 18, 2014 Skovdalen, Aalborg, DEN June 20, 2014 Tanzbrunnen, Cologne, GER June 21, 2014 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER June 22, 2014 Hinwil, SUI (Rock The Ring Festival) June 24, 2014 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED June 25, 2014 Forest National, Brussels, BEL June 26, 2014 Rockhal, Esch Sur Alzette, LUX June 28, 2014 Nimes, FRA (Festival de Nimes) June 29, 2014 Lyon, FRA (Festival Les Nuits Fourvieres) June 30, 2014 City Sound Open Air, Milan, ITY July 2, 2014 Saarlandhalle Saarbrucken, Saarbrucken, GRR July 26, 2014 Washington County Fair, West Bend, WI (cancelled) August 1, 2014 Musikfest, Bethlehem, PA (cancelled) August 6, 2014 Sturgis, SD August 8, 2014 Ogren Park, Missoula, MN (with Jeff Beck) August 9, 2014 Chateau Ste. Michelle, Woodinville, WA (with Jeff Beck) August 10, 2014 Cuthbert Amphitheatre, Eugene, OR (with Jeff Beck) August 12, 2014 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA (with Jeff Beck) August 13, 2014 Greek Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (with Jeff Beck) August 15, 2014 Ironstone Amphitheatre, Murphys, CA (with Jeff Beck) August 16, 2014 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV (with Jeff Beck) August 17, 2014 AVA Amphitheatre, Tucson, AZ (with Jeff Beck) August 20, 2014 Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO (with Jeff Beck) August 22, 2014 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK (with Jeff Beck) August 23, 2014 Starlight Theater, Kansas City, MO (with Jeff Beck) August 24, 2014 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, MO (with Jeff Beck) 2015 January 17-18, 2015 Majestic Theatre, San Antonio, TX March 3, 2015 Rogers K-Rock Centre, Kingston, ON March 8, 2015 F.M. Kirby Center for Perf. Arts, Wilkes-Barre, PA March 11, 2015 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ March 13, 2015 Ulster Performing Arts Center, Kingston, NY March 14, 2015 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA March 15, 2015 NYCB Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY March 17, 2015 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC March 19, 2015 Casino Rama Entertainment Centre, Rama, ON March 20, 2015 FireKeepers Casino, Battle Creek, MI March 21, 2015 Norton Center, Danville, KY March 25, 2015 Berglund Performing Arts Theatre, Roanoke, VA March 26, 2015 Big Sandy Superstore Arena, Huntington, WV March 28, 2015 Hot Rods Stadium, Bowling Green, KY March 29, 2015 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI March 30, 2015 Overture Hall, Madison, WI March 31, 2015 Center Arena, La Crosse, WI April 2, 2015 RiverCenter / Adler Theatre, Davenport, IA April 3, 2015 Grand Casino Hinckley Event Center, Hinckley, MN April 4, 2015 Surf Ballroom & Museum, Clear Lake, IA April 9, 2015 Montgomery Performing Arts Centre, Montgomery, AL April 10, 2015 Humphrey Coliseum, Mississippi State, MS April 11, 2015 Studio A @ IP Casino, Resort Spa, Biloxi, MS April 25, 2015 Empire Polo Club, Indio, CA April 26, 2015 The Pool at Talking Stick, Scottsdale, AZ April 28, 2015 Abraham Chavez Theatre, El Paso, TX April 30, 2015 Cedar Park Center, Cedar Park, TX May 1, 2015 WinStar World Casino & Resort, Thackerville, OK May 2, 2015 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX May 3, 2015 Concrete Street Amphitheater, Corpus Christi, TX May 7, 2015 MidFlorida Credit Union Amphitheatre, Tampa, FL May 8, 2015 Cruzan Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, FL May 9, 2015 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, Saint Augustine, FL May 10, 2015 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre at Encore Park, Alpharetta, GA June 22, 2015 Ireland (Live At The Marquee) June 24, 2015 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 26, 2015 Zenith Paris, Paris, FRA June 27, 2015 Konigpalast, Krefeld, GER June 28, 2015 Gerry Weber Stadion, Halle, GER June 30, 2015 Stadthalle Rostock, Rostock, GER July 2, 2015 Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER July 3, 2015 Charlotta Valley, Slipsk, POL July 5, 2015 Straubing, GER (Bluetone Festival) July 7, 2015 Monaco, FRA (Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival) July 9, 2015 Zurich, SUI (Live at Sunset 2015) July 10, 2015 Balingen, GER (Open Air) August 12, 2015 Musikfest, Bethlehem, PA August 13, 2015 Innsbrook After Hours, Glen Allen, VA August 15, 2015 Live at the Garden, Memphis, TN August 16, 2015 Biltmore Estate, Asheville, NC August 18, 2015 Wolftrap for the Performing Arts, Vienna, VA August 20, 2015 Fallsview Casino, Niagara, ON August 21, 2015 Amphitheatre Cogeco, Trois-Rivieres, QC August 22, 2015 Green Mountain Live, Pownal, VT August 25, 2015 Hard Rock Rocksino, Northfield, OH August 26, 2015 Toledo Zoo Amphitheatre, Toledo, OH August 27, 2015 Ravinia Festival Highland Park, IL August 30, 2015 Colosseum at Caesars Windsor, Windsor, ON September 1, 2015 Ascend Amphitheater, Nashville, TN September 3, 2015 Bold Sphere Music at Champions Square, New Orleans, LA September 4, 2015 Fair Park Music Hall, Dallas, TX September 5, 2015 Fayette County Fair, La Grange, TX September 10, 2015 Thunder Valley Casino Resort, Lincoln, CA September 11, 2015 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA September 12, 2015 Pomona, CA (Los Angeles County Fair) September 13, 2015 Humphreys Concerts by the Bay, San Diego, CA September 18, 2015 Telluride, CO (Telluride Blues & Brews Festival) September 20, 2015 Cam-Plex Wyoming Center, Gillette, WY September 22, 2015 Civic Center, Bismarck, ND September 23, 2015 Swiftel Center, Brookings, SD September 25, 2015 Pinewood Bowl Theater, Lincoln, NE September 26, 2015 McGrath Amphitheater, Cedar Rapids, IA September 27, 2015 Foellinger Theatre, Fort Wayne, IN September 28, 2015 Soaring Eagle Casino and Resort, Mount Pleasant, MI September 29, 2015 Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH October 1, 2015 Bloomsburg Fair, Bloomsburg, PA October 2, 2015 Caesar's Circus Maximus, Atlantic City, NJ October 4, 2015 Champions Park, Louisville, KY 2016 ZZ Top Hell Raisers Tour 2016 March 17, 2016 Winstar World Casino and Resort, Thackerville, OK March 19, 2016 Hard Rock Hotel and Casino, Catoosa, OK March 20, 2016 Aiken Theatre in the Centre, Evansville, IN March 23, 2016 Centre in the Square, Kitchener, ON March 24, 2016 Casino Rama Entertainment Centre, Orillia, ON March 26, 2016 Four Winds Casino Resort, New Buffalo, MI March 28, 2016 Sanford Center, Bemidji, MN March 29, 2016 MTS Center, Winnipeg, MB March 31, 2016 Enmax Centre, Lethbridge, AB April 2, 2016 Grey Eagle Event Centre, Calgary, AB April 4, 2016 EnCana Events Centre, Dawson Creek, BC April 6, 2016 Prospera Place, Kelowna, BC April 7, 2016 Entertainment & Sports Centre, Abbotsbord, BC April 8, 2016 Save on Foods Memorial Centre, Victoria, BC April 10, 2016 Emerald Queen Casino, Tacoma, WA April 13, 2016 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO April 14, 2016 Lone Star Events Center, Lubbock, TX April 15, 2016 Firelake Arena, Shawnee, OK April 16, 2016 Snook, TX (Chilifest 2016) April 22, 2016 Beau Rivage Theatre (MGM), Biloxi, MS April 23, 2016 Golden Nugget, Lake Charles, LA April 24, 2016 Municipal Auditorium, Shreveport, LA April 27, 2016 Van Wezel Performing Arts Hall, Sarasota, FL April 29, 2016 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL May 1, 2016 Metropolitan Park, Jacksonville, FL May 3, 2016 Tivoli Theatre, Chattanooga, TN May 4, 2016 Bell Auditorium, Augusta, GA May 6, 2016 Concord, NC (Carolina Rebellion Festival) May 28, 2016 Toyota Stadium, Frisco, TX June 23, 2016 Birmingham, ENG June 24, 2016 Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) June 26, 2016 Amiens, FRA (Retro C Trop Festival) June 27, 2016 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED June 28, 2016 Forest National, Brussels, BEL June 30, 2016 Le Liberte, Rennes, FRA July 1, 2016 Zenith, Nantes, FRA July 2, 2016 Patinoire Meriadeck, Bordeaux, FRA July 4, 2016 Montreux, SUI July 5, 2016 Munich, GER July 7, 2016 Vienna, AUT (Vienna Open Air Arena) July 8, 2016 Nuremberg, GER July 9, 2016 Dresden, GER July 11, 2016 Cologne, GER July 12, 2016 Hamburg, GER July 15, 2016 Bastion, Hamina, FIN July 16, 2016 Seinäjoki Tapahtumastadion, Seinäjoki, FIN July 18, 2016 Dalhalla, Rattvik, SWE July 19, 2016 Sofiero, Helsingborg, SWE September 25, 2016 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO (supported by Gregg Allman, Jaimoe's Jasssz Band & Richie Furay) October 25, 2016 Tivoli Theatre, Chattanooga, TN October 26, 2016 Bell Auditorium, Augusta, GA October 28, 2016 Niswonger PAC, Greeneville, TN October 29, 2016 Atlanta, Georgia (Gregg Allman's Laid Back Festival) October 31, 2016 Van Wezel Performing Arts Hall, Sarasota, FL November 1, 2016 Seminola Hard Rock Liva Arena, Hollywood, FL November 2, 2016 Artis-Naples, Naples, FL November 4, 2016 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL November 5, 2016 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, Saint Augustine, FL November 6, 2016 Gaillard Center, Charleston, SC November 9, 2016 Clay Center for the Arts & Sciences, Charleston, WV November 10, 2016 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN November 11, 2016 Pearl River Resort, Choctaw, MS November 12, 2016 Winstar World Casino and Resort, Thackerville, OK 2017 February 19, 2017 Peace Center Concert Hall, Greenville, SC February 22, 2017 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN February 24, 2017 Palace Theater, Louisville, KY February 25, 2017 Hard Rock Live, Northfield, OH February 26, 2017 Proctors, Schenectady, NY March 3, 2017 Caesar's, Atlantic City, NJ March 4, 2017 Shippensburg University Luhrs PAC, Shippensburg, PA March 5, 2017 MGM National Harbor, Washington, DC March 11, 2017 Golden Nugget, Lake Charles, LA March 14, 2017 City Auditorium, Macon, GA July 6, 2017 Albi, FRA (Pause Guitare Festival) July 9, 2017 Loreley Freilichtbühne, Sankt Goarshausen, GER July 12, 2017 SparkassenPark, Monchengladbach, GER July 18, 2017 Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER July 22, 2017 Mangfallpark Süd Rosenheim, GER (Rosenheim Sommerfestival) July 23, 2017 Gerry Weber Stadio, Halle, GER 2018 July 29, 2018 Northern Quest Resort & Casino, Airway Heights, WA (supported by Robert Cray)